


Human (Malec One-shot)

by Zanyfish24



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanyfish24/pseuds/Zanyfish24
Summary: Alec is horrified that he killed someone and runs to Magnus for comfort.





	

Alec's P.O.V  
I stood in an alleyway, staring at the body at my feet. What had I done... I just killed a man. He had come charging at me with a knife. Looking at him now he looked so innocent. His brown eyes staring into my soul, all the warmth gone. God, I just killed a human. I was horrible. I had to get out of here. Running from the alley towards the one place I knew I was safe. I felt the warm tears run down my face, the clenching in my chest. People looked back at me in shock as I ran across a busy street and across a park.

I had just taken a life. That made me a killer. A murderer... This was different than killing demons. This person had a family, friends, a life. I had just taken all that away from him.  
I stopped at the tall apartment building in from of me, sobs racking my body. My eyes searching the buzzers for a name. Magnus Bane. The name stood out taunting me. I pressed it once, twice, three times until I heard the smooth voice that I needed to hear. 

"Hello?" 

"Magnus.. I need-" I stuttered out getting interrupted by a "Come on up" followed by a buzzing sound.  
I ran up the stairs two at a time until I came to his door. But I wasn't met with a door I was met with Magnus Bane in all his glory. He was wearing skinny jeans, a lot of glitter, and a very worried face. I stared at him my vision blurring. 

"Alec whats going on?" he said turning to I could come in. But I stayed where I was the shock kicking in. "Alec talk to me hun" he said in a quieter voice. 

"I just killed someone" I said looking through the door at the fluffy purple carpet in his room. "I killed a human. He attacked me and I stabbed him. I’m a monster." I said sinking to the floor outside his door hanging my head between my knees. Instead of talking Magnus came over and scooped me up. He carried me to his kitchen counter where he put me down and stood in front of me. 

"It wasn't your fault, don't ever think that. He said as he hugged me close pushing our foreheads together. We stayed like that for awhile. He pulled away and pecked me on the lips tilting my head up and looking me in the eyes.

“ I’m sorry I came here a crying mess, but I didn’t know where else to go. Jace out hunting and Izzy is preoccupied with Simon….. I just didn’t know what to do.”

“ Alec if there is one thing that you can always do no matter what, is come here.” he said sitting next to me on the counter. “ I know that you struggle with your family sometimes. You are welcome here anytime …… especially in my arms.” he said laughing. 

“ Thank you…. I needed to hear that.”

“Of course” He said pulling me close and resting his head on top of mine. “ I will always be there for you…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :(
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> GO MALEC!!!!!
> 
> Hey Guys, 
> 
> My friend Salogel_The_ELf has made a few X-Men stories. Please go check them out and give them love!


End file.
